Double Date Madness
by Tache
Summary: Rei has been dating both Usagi and Minako for awhile now, only neither of them know she's dating them both. But that's OK right since they are both also dating boyfriends. What will happen to Rei when the two invite her on their double date.


**Well here's an idea that just came to me. Might have came from me reading both ReixUsagi and ReixMinako stories lately and not being able to decide with pair I liked better. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

Rei sat between Usagi and Minako at the Crown nervously as she felt both their feet playfully kicking against hers. She looked nervously at the two blondes' boyfriends, who were happily chatting with each other, completely oblivious to the fact that neither of the girlfriends was paying any attention to them. The raven-haired girl let out a sigh as she took a sip of her drink. She just had a feeling that today her cover would be blown, that the fact that she had been dating both Usagi and Minako for awhile now would be found out. She glanced down at Usagi's bag, where both Luna and Artemis were watching her situation with amusement. They were the only ones that knew she was dating both blondes, and that was only because their blonde owners shared everything with them and they shared everything with each other. She just knew that they were waiting to see what would happen when the two blondes found out she was dating both of them. They had both made her well aware that neither of them approved of her two-timing.

She gulped thinking that it shouldn't be too bad if they were to find out. They were in fact, both openly two-timing her anyways. Usagi was still with Mamoru, despite the fact she had started seeing Rei behind his back a few months ago. Minako hadn't been seeing anyone when she had started dating the miko five months ago, but when Alan had moved to Japan after breaking up with Katarina last month, she had quickly started dating the man, but had told the miko that she was dating the man while also seeing her. Rei hadn't been mad since she was also two-timing the blonde, but did feel a bit disgusted with herself for not telling the blonde that she was also dating their princess. Last week Minako had finally told the rest of the senshi about her and Alan, and Usagi had been thrilled since it gave another couple for her and Mamoru to double date with. So the date had been set and both blondes had cheerfully invited Rei along, claiming she was fun to have around, unaware of the real reason the other had invited her. They had actually been inviting her along for their single dates as well, just to neck with her behind their boyfriend's back. So here the raven-haired miko was, stuck right in the middle of a love decahedron, and she was the only one to know the full scope of it, well besides the cats, on a double date.

Rei took another sip as she thought of all this and didn't notice that Mamoru had turned to her. "Anyways, Rei, I'm sorry that Usako insisted you join us on another date and a double date no less. It must suck for you being the only single one here." Rei laughed nervously when she heard this, oh if only he knew. Alan also turned to her sympathetically.

"Yeah, surrounded by two happy couples must make you feel lonely." He said, "But cheer up, maybe you'll find a boyfriend of your own today." Usagi and Minako both grinned wickedly at their boyfriends' words.

"Oh don't worry, Mamo-chan, I'm sure Rei won't be lonely today." She said slyly. Minako nodded.

"Ya, I'm sure she'll get lots of love today as well." She added. Both blondes nodded, thinking that the other blondes words just meant she had found out about her own relationship with the miko, but of course neither one said anything. Rei gulped as both blondes started staring at her lovingly, oblivious to the fact that the other was looking at her like that as well. Their boyfriends had gone back to chatting and had missed this. Finally, both blondes broke eye contact with the miko and Minako stood up rather suddenly.

"I know, we she go see a movie!" She cried out, causing Usagi to stand up as well.

"That's a great idea!" the princess cried out, getting an evil glint in her eyes. Minako also got the same look, causing Rei to audibly gulp. She just knew both blondes were planning on doing something to her in the dark theater. Completely oblivious to their girlfriends' true intentions, both boys agreed to the movies and within fifteen minutes, their group was standing outside the theater trying to decide which movie to see.

"So would you girls like to see something romantic?" Mamoru asked.

"Actually I was thinking we should see something you want to see." Usagi said, turning to wink at Rei, causing the miko to blush. Why did she get the feeling that the princess was just using the movie as a distraction so she could neck with her without her boyfriend noticing? Minako nodded, thinking her princess was doing this for her.

"Ya, Alan, you guys should pick out something that appeals to you guys. Maybe an action movie." She told her boyfriend. Both boys were confused, but picked out an action movie they had both wanted to see an led the group into the theater and they all sat down. Rei had ended up in the middle, with Usagi to her left and Minako to her right. Their respective boyfriends sat on the ends beside their girlfriend. Both boys had gotten small popcorn for themselves, while Rei had a large popcorn on her lap. Not that she could eat it right now since both blondes were holding each of her hands. Both cats stuck their heads out of Usagi's bag to watch the show that was Rei's love life. The theater soon grew dark and the movie started. Not that any of the girl's were paying attention to it. Usagi turned to look at Rei lovingly and Minako had done the same, neither one noticing they were both doing it. They both then started running their one hand through Rei's hair, while sticking the other in her popcorn. The miko watched nervously as both their hands met in her popcorn, but luckily for her they both seemed to think that it was her hand they had met and started holding the others hand in a romantic way. Rei would have been amused, if not for her fear that they would both discover whose hand it was they were holding then get mad at her for two-timing them, despite the fact that they were both two-timing her. Finally both hands came apart and picked up a handful of popcorn. Much to Rei's dismay, they both brought their popcorn to her mouth, forcing her to eat two handfuls at once. Luckily she managed not to choke and neither one noticed they were both feeding her popcorn at the same time.

Rei finally let out a breath, thinking it was over, but sucked in when she felt both blondes start nibbling on her ears. Thinks only got worse for her as both blondes trailed a hand down the front of her body to each cup one of her breasts. She held her breath, fearing that she might call out one or both of their names, alerting them to the full scope of the situation. As if things couldn't get any worse for the miko, Minako's hand trailed further down her body, finding its way between the miko's legs and started teasing her though her pants. At the same time, Usagi's hands had started teasing her nipple through her shirt. Rei could not suppress an audible gasp of pleasure. Both blondes just smiled, thinking they were the sole reason for her pleasure. Both of them were fully immersed in their ministrations of the miko's ears and neck, switching between nibbling, licking, and sucking on said areas.

Both blondes suddenly felt more daring as Usagi slipped her hand up Rei's shirt and worked its way under her bra and Minako slipped her hand down the front of Rei's pants and they both continued with their ministrations from before on her bare flesh. By now Rei really was fighting back cries of pleasure. Her eyes were shut tightly and she was trying her best not to breathe too much and keep her moans as quiet as possible. Finally, it became too much for her as she let out a soft cry as the two blondes brought her to orgasm. As she sat quivering in her seat, trying to get her breathing under control, the two blondes removed their hands from her clothing, still not noticing the other's involvement in pleasuring Rei, they sat back in their seats and turned to their boyfriends. Luckily for them, they were both so engrossed in the movie's plot, neither one had noticed the lesbian action that had just transpired beside them. To avoid suspicion though, both blondes cuddled up to their boyfriend for the rest of the movie, which was only fifteen minutes. When the movie was over, the group stood up, although Rei was rather sluggish after what had happened. She slowly trailed behind them as they walked out of the theater.

"Man, that was the best movie I had ever seen!" Mamoru said as they made their way out of the theater.

"I know what you mean." Alan agreed, "I just loved the part when Chuck shot up all the aliens." Minako nodded at her boyfriend, playing along.

"I loved that part too!" She said to hide the fact she had not been paying attention to the movie at all.

"That was a great part, but I thought the part when the alien spaceship blew up was the best part." Mamoru said.

"I thought so too, Mamo-chan." Usagi said, also covering the fact that she wasn't paying attention to the movie either. The boys then turned to the spaced out and still flushed Rei.

"So what did you think of the movie, Rei?" Mamoru asked her, snapping her out of her trance.

"Hum, what, the movie?" She babbled, "It was great."

"It was, wasn't it?" Alan said, "What part was your favorite?"

This stunned Rei. Due to the two blondes ministrations, she had no idea what had happened in the movie or what it was even about for that matter. "Well... er... I really loved the part when... er... um... stuff... um... happened..." Both boys had blank looks on their faces, both blondes were giggling to themselves without the other noticing, and both cats were giving her knowing looks. Finally after several awkward moments, the boys finally led their girlfriends away from the stunned miko, leaving her and the cats alone. Finally Artemis turned to the miko.

"You know what my favorite part was?" He asked. Rei just glared at him, not wanting to hear it. "It was when the two blondes hotties started to practically have sex with the raven haired beauty, without noticing that they were both doing it."

"And I just loved how the boyfriends remained completely oblivious to what was happening." Luna added.

Rei just glared at them both. "I don't want to hear it."

The End

* * *

**I was debating at the end if I should have had Usagi and Minako reappear and both kiss Rei, finally finding out the truth, but decided not to. I guess I thought I should keep the door open for a possible sequel.**


End file.
